A su lado
by patri-md
Summary: Este fic está basado en el capítulo Help Me. Pero desde el punto de vista de Cuddy


_"**...Pero si **_  
_**pese a todo **_  
_**no puedes evitarlo **_  
_**y congelas el jubilo **_  
_**y quieres con desgana **_  
_**y te salvas ahora **_  
_**y te llenas de calma **_  
_**y reservas del mundo **_  
_**sólo un rincón tranquilo **_  
_**y dejas caer los párpados **_  
_**pesados como juicios **_  
_**y te secas sin labios **_  
_**y te duermes sin sueño **_  
_**y te piensas sin sangre **_  
_**y te juzgas sin tiempo **_  
_**y te quedas inmóvil **_  
_**al borde del camino **_  
_**y te salvas **_  
_**entonces **_  
_**no te quedes conmigo" **_

_**M. Benedetti**_

Todavía resonaban sus palabras _"¿Amigos? … es lo último que quiero que seamos…"_

Había sido uno de los peores días de la vida, pero también, uno de los más esclarecedores, donde casi todo se había hecho evidente.

Salí de casa como loca cuando me enteré de que había colapsado una grúa; lo que había provocado un número incalculable de personas heridas que habían estado próximas al lugar del accidente.

Sabía que sería un día de trabajo agotador, tanto físico como psíquico…

**Lo que no sabía es que mi vida daría un giro de 180 grados… **

**Él **irrumpió en mi oficina. Como suele hacerlo. Justo cuando terminaba de acomodarme el "ambo"…

Pero esta vez su presencia y su actitud fueron disruptivas para mí.

Parecía no venir a pelear, ni a largarme una ironía…

Venía con un libro en la mano. Me lo entregó sin más, como un obsequio…

No era cualquier libro, sino el escrito por mi abuelo médico… Un libro de una vieja edición que ya nadie conseguía… Ni siquiera yo lo tenía… Y el lo sabía...

Lo miré, quería comprender el significado de su actitud… ¿Estaba contento? ¿Quería ser parte de la "alegría" de mi compromiso con Lucas?... No le entendí de primera instancia. Luego le escuché sus razones…

Nos dirigimos al lugar del accidente.

Era puro escombro y desolación… Gente herida, bomberos tratando de rescatar a las personas de las ruinas de una edificación venida abajo…

Los médicos no daban a vasto… y los recursos tampoco

House, con una seguridad que me daba escalofríos, me sugirió que a aquel hombre seguramente no le quedaría demasiado tiempo… Que usáramos la ambulancia para quien de verdad lo necesitase…

Le hice caso, y como otras tantas veces, tuvo razón.

Mi estado anímico estaba a tono con ese devastador entorno.

Habrán pasado algunas horas hasta que House escuchó a Hannah…

Siguiendo a su particular obsesión, y más allá de que las personas encargadas del rescate no le hicieron demasiado caso, fue solo, arrastrándose, hasta el lugar donde estaba la chica con su pierna atrapada.

Parecía que habíamos descendido al mismo infierno.

No había forma de sacarla.

Desde un principio supimos que habría que amputarle el miembro, tarde o temprano.

House se opuso.

Se oponía a todo lo que yo le planteara, desde el momento que supo de mi compromiso.

Volvían a resonar sus palabras: _"amigos… lo último que quiero que seamos"_

¿Qué era esa frase, acaso? ¿Era una declaración de amor? ¿Que podía hacer yo con esas palabras?

Simplemente trataba de construir una vida… Quería una familia. Tenía ya más de cuarenta años, había logrado lo que me propuse en el plano profesional… Pero no me sentía feliz con mi vida… Durante mucho tiempo me sentí sola…

En medio de la confusión, el cansancio, la desesperación… Al verle aferrarse a una idea ciegamente, sin demasiado fundamento, solo para oponerse, arriesgando no solo la vida de la paciente sino, su propia vida… En medio de todo ello, le largué palabras crueles.

**Me daba bronca no poder comprender. No querer ver. No querer verme a mí misma…**

Le mentí. Le dije que no lo amaba. Que mi vida avanzaba y que sólo el quedaba estancado. Le hablé casi con odio. Estaba desesperada. Tanto como él…

Bajé a hablar con Hannah sobre su amputación.

Para mi sorpresa, el también bajó.

Y por primera vez en la vida le escuché hablar con el corazón.

Amputar la pierna de su paciente era, otra vez, enfrentarse a su propio dolor.

No pude contener las lágrimas mientras le escuchaba decir que aferrarse a su pierna inútil le había hecho una persona infeliz …

Me hubiese gustado poder abrazarlo, pero la escena era demasiado impactante para mí. Nunca lo había visto, ni escuchado así…

Nunca me había hablado de esa manera (porque en el fondo, sentía que sus palabras se dirigían a mí)

En el camino a casa me llegó la llamada de Foreman. Tuve que detener el auto: la paciente había fallecido en el trayecto al hospital. "House está mal" me dijo el médico de su equipo, en tono preocupado.

Me detuve un largo rato… Entré en pánico, pero, paradójicamente, mi mente empezó a pensar con claridad…

En mi cabeza seguían resonando sus palabras… _"amigos… lo último que quiero que seamos…"_

"Siempre lo he amado… Lo he admirado… Lo he protegido… Lo he deseado…

No quiero que mi vida sea una mentira…

Soy una mujer… Quiero a un padre para mi hija… Pero quiero que ese padre sea mi pareja. El hombre que yo ame… El que me haga sentir viva cada día… "

Lucas era un buen hombre… Pero yo no lo amaba… Y no podía seguir con esa farsa.

Necesitaba hablar con Lucas.

Y necesitaba hablar con House…

Me dirigí primero a casa. Fui bastante torpe… Por miedo a volverme atrás, por pensarlo demasiado, le dije a Lucas que no quería seguir adelante.

El entendió sin pedir demasiadas explicaciones. En el fondo lo sabía desde hacía tiempo.

Estaba molesto… dolido. Pero no quise detenerme demasiado en sus sentimientos… Le haría aún mas daño si seguía con una mentira. Y eso estaba claro…

Le pedí a la niñera que se quedara en la noche. Solía hacerlo cuando tenía alguna emergencia en el hospital. Trabajaba para una médica y desde un principio se había adaptado a mi ritmo…Era de mi mas entera confianza, además de que había logrado un hermoso vínculo con mi hija…

Yo no tenía claro el horario en que regresaría… Saludé a Rachel… No quería contaminar a mi niña con mi toda la carga emotiva que tenía ese día para mí…

Así, sin siquiera cambiarme, salí nuevamente como loca, pero hacia su departamento...

La puerta estaba abierta y me lo encontré desplomado a la entrada del toillete. Con un frasco de vicodin abierto y algunas pastillas en la mano.

Derrumbado…

Ambos lo estábamos…

Un poco maltrechos, aunque tratando de emerger de los escombros…

De la mano…

Creo que es la única manera en que podríamos lograrlo…

En el fondo lo sabía… Con House, mi mundo no sería un "rincón tranquilo"…

Y no era eso lo que anhelaba...

Solo deseaba estar, como siempre, y más que nunca, a su lado…


End file.
